Hidamari sketch pairings
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: Silly drabbles of your favorite artists ! (?)
1. art gone wrong

AN: Welcome to 2014, fandom. Sketchy'll take it from here, and hopefully others will write some as well. Enjoy this story! Inspired by 9021035o! I didn't even need to look back for that one! XD

The weekends were always long running for Yuno as she flopped back on her bed. The day had been a bore even though only a couple hours had passed; there was nothing better to do than lay back and- huh? Was that drool? Majorly disgusted, Yuno shot back to a sit, there MUST be a better way to use this time. After all, it was only two days. Like often, she swished open her door, bolting into the room aside her, Miyako's apartment.

Inside, there were several loads of junk, consisting of paper, shading utensils, and food miscellaneously lying about the place in petite piles. Admitting it and proudly, Yuno plugged her nose, covering it up with her shirt collar as she crept in, finding a pile of junk on the bed. Miya must have been gone, but where? Yuno turned about to leave the junkyard when a murmur was heard from behind, a clatter of pencils rolling on the ground,

"Wait! Yuno!"

A thump was pounded as Miyako predictably tumbled off the bed, doggy waddling up to Yuno, grabbing her hand,

"It's not what it looks like!"

The visitor took a second glance about the room, same as before. Miyako stood up, flicking the light switch up, room illuminating the cake stained paper almost as if it was on purpose. Yuno raised a brow up at the blonde who explained,

"This isn't a mess!"

She seemed to hesitate before responding fully,

"This is… My experiment! With sculptures!"

Yuno nodded as if to understand, then reached for a paper taped to a coat rack, frosting smeared all over it, Miyako snatching her hand,

"No!"

Yuno looked over,

"How come? It's messy, and making it smell awful!"

Miyako allowed Yuno to remove the sheet with anxiety,

Mold developing underneath, Yuno screeching, falling back and panting as Miyako quickly smacked the paper back on the area, helping her friend up, who immideately panicked,

"How do we take care of this?"

Miyako tilted her head, shrugging, then picked up the stand, opened the window, and forced it out, Yuno gawking,

"What?"

She asked, taking the lamp,

"It's the only way!"

Yuno shook her head, this whole fungus thing was messing with Miya's head, the fumes must be bad for her.

"We'll have someone else do it,"

Yuno explains,  
"A professional!"

Miyako seems to not agree with the idea as she whines,

"But I gotta pay for iiit…"

Yuno smiles, tugging her friend out of the room,

"I'll pay for it,"

She assures, inviting her into her own room for the next few nights,

"Anything to keep you healthy, don't worry!"

Miyako cheered, embracing the smaller girl,

"Aw! You're so nice!"

Then immediately dove into Yuno's cupboards, another way to show her gratitude, Yuno supposed.


	2. cooking up a storm

AN: Haiiiiii~ Here is a request from both MMPIII and 0921035o I hope you like it and stuff~

Hiro fretlessly dumped a load of sugar into a bowl, swiftly stirring the grit in with the mixture already there. She hummed with cheer, inspecting her batter every few moments, peering over to her companion's bowl, which bared an icky clumpy ooze within, the color a bit lighter than perfect. Sae seemed very frustrated. The way she whipped the handle about gave it away, her hands leaving manual blender behind as she touched the bridge of her nose. Trying to then hide her shame, she resumed her attempt at the brownie solution, arms suddenly binding about her body, intertwining with her own, hands touching as the mystery person began to press against her rump, making Sae pause as her hand was moved about lightly by a now identified Hiro, who ditched her concoction, hugging about her girlfriend as she murmured,

"It's ok,"

Sae then lost her tense, relaxing into Hiro,

"I'll help."

The bluenette allowed as Hiro began to rest her head in the nape of her neck, sighing peacefully as she rubbed against Sae, who was wondering why her peer was acting like this. Her full breasts kneaded against her shoulder blades freely as she reached for an array of ingredients. Though the captivated one was lost in the moment, Hiro asked,

"Ready to put it in?"

Of course she was refferring to the pan, yet Sae began to plea,

"YES! Please! Put it inside me!"

Hiro's eyes widened as her eyebrow cocked, Sae snapping out of infatuation swiftly to find the pans being placed into the heated box, Hiro hoping and assuming that was what the other meant.

Minutes pass, an alarm finally buzzing, indicating for Hiro to speed out to open the metal door, pulling out two batches of the same food, one looking less so than the other, which the pinkette dove into first, slicing a piece for the both of them as she heads out to the living room, setting the plate on the table, having a bite, which Sae took reluctantly.

"This isn't too bad, Sae!"

she smiled, having a second bite as the creator herself had a nibble, shaking her head in disagreement, spitting it into a napkin politely, then running to the bathroom, enthusiastically spraying water in her mouth as Hiro began to turn green secretly, skipping off to the trash, hiding her face as she too disposed of the food. She instantly ran up to Sae again, keeping in mind she had tried to teach,

"I'm sorry..."

she warilly giggled, Sae nodding, snickering as well,

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
